


Well Thought

by Iceshillendrig



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bathtub Sex, Biting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceshillendrig/pseuds/Iceshillendrig
Summary: Yeosang moves to help remove his tie, letting Hongjoong be filled with domestic warmth as he takes in the appearance of his boyfriend; bare-faced already to show the beautiful birthmark near his eye, hair still styled since he left home. An apron the only thing keeping him  decent-Oh?
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Well Thought

**Author's Note:**

> My own specific ship dynamic involved imperfect superpowers so that's why they have it. I'd go deeper on it but I don't wanna bore yall with that.  
> Also I love Hongsang wish more people wrote them  
> Unbetaed as usual ahihihi

Hongjoong thought it was ridiculous.

They lived in a society where everyone had superpowers. He expected some serious innovations for mankind like superhero jobs, or at the very least- better travel methods.

But that wasn't the case. If you aren't born with super speed, the ability of flight, or even teleportation, you take the train home like everyone else!

And after missing the last midnight train, the tiny office worker just grits his teeth and decides to take the walk home. Granted, it wasn't as long of a trek for someone who can shapeshift into faster creatures, but a cheetah wasn't exactly built to run with a briefcase filled with paperwork on it's back.

Reaching the apartment complex he lives in, climbing eight floors in human feet because the elevator was broken could almost make a man cry.

But the tears never came when he comes face to face to his shared apartment, the door opening before he can even think of grabbing his keys.

His boyfriend Yeosang greeted him, a smile on his face as he lets Hongjoong in, a quick peck on the lips before he sidesteps to let the older inside

Yeosang also had the same grueling desk job, but was able to go home hours earlier because the gods weren't satisfied with just making him pretty: they had to give him psychic abilities too! 

He had tried teleporting with Wooyoung once, just to test if he could bring other people with him as a way to fetch his boyfriend to save him a trip. 

And well, let's just say they were lucky Wooyoung can regenerate the hand he lost. 

So the younger took it upon himself to pamper his smaller hyung, making sure he sets everything up for Hongjoong when he comes home.

The scent of Yeosang's home-cooked food wafted through the air as Hongjoong removes his loafers, a task made easy as the former holds his hand while using his telekinesis to place them on the shoe rack.

Yeosang moves to help remove his tie, letting Hongjoong be filled with domestic warmth as he takes in the appearance of his boyfriend; bare-faced already to show the beautiful birthmark near his eye, hair still styled since he left home. An apron the only thing keeping him decent-

_Oh?_

Hongjoong wraps his arms around the younger's waist, feeling cool, bare skin as Yeosang stares at him with a serene kind of intensity. A feeling of desire he had come to know for years now.

The older nods his consent at the unspoken question, letting himself be lead into the bathroom by the slightly taller man.

The smaller locks the door behind him as Yeosang unties the only piece of clothing he had left, making Hongjoong nearly drool at the image of his lover naked.

He was lean with muscle, stomach taut with the slightest trace of abs adorned with a small patch of dark hair that lead down to neatly trimmed ebony curls.

Yeosang made a gesture with his hand, before turning around to check on the water of the bathtub he had prepared in anticipation of Hongjoong's return. The latter made quick work of undressing himself at the sight of his lover's supple bottom.

Discarding his underwear into the laundry basket, Yeosang settles into the bathtub, spreading his legs so as the older could join him, positioning himself back-to-chest with the younger.

Hongjoong sighs, long and contentedly as the hot water envelops his body, feeling the knots on his legs begin to unwind from the soothing heat of the bath. The solid warmth of his boyfriend's skin on his own sending tingles of pleasure to every nerve ending he had.

Yeosang shares the same happy exhale as his hands roam to the elder's shoulders, trying his best to massage them as they exchange anecdotes of their day non-verbally.

The beastman could feel himself getting sleepy from the domestic intimacy flooding his system, that is until an innocent finger from his boyfriend runs down to graze his nipple.

A moan rivaling pornstars made it's way out of Hongjoong's mouth at the electric sensation that came from Yeosang tweaking the sensitive nub, his cock beginning to stir at a particular tug from the latter.

Hongjoong felt the younger's dick hardening as well from where it used to be limp by the cleft of his ass, his thoughts going wild at the possibility of what the night has in store for them.

A playful bite from Yeosang at the side of his neck made him spasm from the younger's hold, making the scream he let out bounce off the bathroom tiles.

And it was so hot.

Hongjoong thinks about getting into a position they would both enjoy, which Yeosang read immediately as he lets go of the older, letting the both of them stand up from the tub.

They both get to have a good look at the other's flushed cock, near equal in size except for Yeosang being slightly longer while Hongjoong is a bit on the thicker end.

The elder guides them back down the bathtub at the desired set-up; with Yeosang straddling the older's lap.

Now facing each other, Hongjoong wastes no time in connecting their lips together, hot and messy as his hands glides over the wide expanse of Yeosang's muscular thighs, glistening underneath the water.

Yeosang's vice grip on Hongjoong's shoulder felt like a delicious weight to the beastman as they broke apart from the kiss, a string of saliva still connected between them.

The psychic's eyes were back to that peaceful, yet powerful gaze of lust that Hongjoong could just drown on, the silent plea in those orbs an already familiar request to the older born from the time they've spent together in love.

Hongjoong thought it was cute how the both of them had sensitive nipples, replaying a fond memory of them two years ago cumming together while they tweaked at each other's chest-

A smack at his shoulder from the blushing psychic brought him back to reality, making him giggle apologetically as he moved his hand to do exactly what he did that day.

And the lewd sound Yeosang made was probably his most favorite thing in the world.

Thanks to his psychic nature, Yeosang had always been a man of few words, his voice, albeit beautiful and deep, wasn't nearly utilized as much in every aspect of their lives.

A raw, animalistic kind of hunger settled into the depths of Hongjoong's belly as his suckled at his lover's chest, letting his teeth graze delicately at the hardened nub, his tongue quick to soothe any particularly hard bites.

The grip the older had on the younger's waist was firm as he feels the psychic shudder at the attention.

"H-Hyung," Yeosang moans his name for the first time this week, low and delicious as he feels his head begin to haze with lust.

As powerful as psychic abilities were, every power had drawbacks on the user. In Yeosang's case, his telepathy could never truly be turned 'off' making him privy to all sorts of information- unwarranted or not.

Other powers got medicine or services to help fight the disadvantages, but the psychic had never gotten a cure for it. Music used to be the only way he could drown all the world's thoughts out.

Until Hongjoong came to his life.

Hongjoong knew how to mute the noise out, doing it now as he pleasure his boyfriend, filling his thoughts with nothing but him.

The older moves a hand lower to bring his small hand to wrap around Yeosang's cock, making the psychic shiver at the touch.

"Use your words Sangie." Hongjoong whispers as he pops off the abused nipple, moving his mouth to his ear, licking up the perspiration building there and leaving small, butterfly kisses near his birthmark.

"W-Want you to-" a shaky exhale cuts the younger off while he raises a hand, opening the medicine cabinet to take out a bottle of their flavored lube and a condom packet.

Hongjoong felt his cock twitch at what the unfinished thought implied, but the bone-deep exhaustion from his shift hours ago took the perfect time to make itself felt.

"I'm too tired baby, can't raw you the way you need." Hongjoong sounds truly apologetic, squishing his boyfriend's face with both hands for turning him down, but he knew Yeosang wouldn't really mind what way they got off.

That doesn't stop the younger from pouting cutely though, returning the essentials back in their place as he lets his ass plop down on the older's thighs, knees already sore from kneeling on porcelain.

It was cramped, but it felt perfect once their cocks pressed together underneath the water, making the both of them throw their heads back at the electric feeling.

With his longer fingers, Yeosang wrapped a hand to keep their dicks together as Hongjoong made to reconnect their lips once more, making it feel like time slowed down between them.

Yeosang's tongue darted out, begging for entrance inside the beastman, which was welcomed immediately. Hongjoong still tasted like his favorite strawberry yogurt drink that he consumes almost everyday.

Feeling that familiar lick of heat at his belly made Hongjoong redouble his efforts on the younger, hands now making its way to sink his manicured nails into the tender flesh of Yeosang's ass, which was just the right amount of firm due to physical workout while still being able to jiggle when tapped.

The expletive the psychic yelped at the sensation was swallowed up with ease, making him feel his brain melt in pleasure. The buzz of just 'Hongjoong Hongjoong Hongjoong' in his mind made it impossible for him to read the elder's thoughts as he quickened his pace in pumping both of their cocks.

"Are you close?" Hongjoong questions, sounding just as breatheless as the man in front of him, eyes closed in pleasure while focusing on the delicious friction between them.

"Yes," Yeosang moans lewdly, "Want you to make me cum. Wanna see you cum right after."

Hongjoong smiles at the sentence. The more Yeosang talks means the better he does in turning 'off' his telepathy.

The older repositions themselves once more so it's Yeosang who has his back now to his lover's chest. Hongjoong's throbbing erection placed perfectly so that the head bumps onto the younger's balls lightly whenever he ruts upwards.

"Wish I came home with more energy," Hongjoong speaks as he wraps his hand around the psychic's length, "Wish I could fuck you the way you deserve. Do you want that? Let hyung fill you up so much?"

"Yes!" Yeosang screams, tears threatening to spill at the fast pace of Hongjoong's hand dragging the release out of him, "Want you to make it quiet."

"Next time baby, will silence the world for you." Hongjoong promises, unable to resist the urge to playfully bite into the younger's shoulder.

And the pain was enough to make Yeosang orgasm, staining the bath water with several spurts of his semen.

Yeosang exhales once his orgasm subsides, feeling boneless as he tries to grip at the edge of the tub to lift himself off Hongjoong.

However, the beastman had a different idea.

"Gonna cum," Hongjoong announces through knit eyebrows and teeth still on the psychic's skin as his cock shoots strings of cum, mixing with Yeosang's earlier release.

They both sit there, catching their breaths at the surprisingly intense, yet tame  
not-fuck they've had in a while.

"Ow," Yeosang rubs at his shoulder. Hongjoong doesn't usually bite him hard, only when his shift back to human was stunted-

"Oops." Hongjoong blushes when he notices in the reflection of his phone-- the down side of his transforming abilities was some parts took longer to revert.

Well, good thing Yeosang was used to it. 

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

After cleaning up the tub and getting dressed in pajamas, Yeosang reheats their dinner- a simple katsudon dish paired with kimchi to share with Hongjoong as they traded anecdotes of their day in between spoonfuls.

Hongjoong felt that homey feeling flood every pore of his body once again at hearing Yeosang's heartful laughter at his story. The most he ever got from the mind-reading man was air out of his nose, even at the most knee-slapping jokes.

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

It was around 3AM when they've landed themselves into bed, underneath the covers, face-to-face.

"Hey you," The beastman whispers sleepily, "Quiet?"

"A faint buzzing, but nothing to lose sleep over." Yeosang replies, voice already laced with drowsiness as he throws a leg on top of Hongjoong's, pushing them closer together.

"We should sleep then," Hongjoong yawns as he feels his eyelids become heavy.

"Goodnight Joongie." The psychic mutters, pecking at the tip of his hyung's nose. The pet name makes his heart flutter.

"I love you." The beastman manages to say before he feels clutches of sleep finally consume him.

He dreams of a pretty man who can make things float around him, feeling long fingers tangle with his shorter ones.

"I love you too."

And that declaration of the obvious was the last thing he remembers before he truly clocks out for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaching the end! Leave a kudos if you enjoyed and a comment if you want to scream how bad this was.
> 
> P.S. write more hongsang please


End file.
